1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document managing apparatus and document managing program which manage a data file constituting a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H5-54081 discloses an apparatus in which electronic filing is performed to a document and filed document data is stored. In the apparatus, document search is performed as follows: during the search, the pieces of document data are rearranged in the order in which the file data having the latest final search date is put on the leading end, and a user performs the search while the documents are displayed in the rearranged order. When the user stops the search at the stage in which the necessary document is displayed. Thus, the user can search the target document by stopping the search at the time when the target document is displayed.
In some of the conventional apparatuses, a print image showing contents of the document is automatically produced at predetermined timing, and the print image is stored. In the case where the print image is automatically produced, an inquiry whether the print image is produced can be received in an application program which has produced the document. Namely, the apparatus can produce the print image of the document produced by the application program to store the print image in order to display the print image during the search by receiving the inquiry at the predetermined timing.
However, in some of application programs which produce the document, the inquiry whether the print image is produced cannot be received. In the document produced by using such application programs, the print image is not produced even if the inquiry is made.
Therefore, the document, in which the print image cannot be displayed when the user searches the document, exists in the apparatus. When the user cannot find the desired document by searching the documents based on the print images stored in the apparatus during the search, the user heeds to separately search the document in which the print image cannot be produced. Thus, when both the document in which the print image can be produced and the document in which the print image cannot be produced exist in the apparatus, there is generated a situation that document searching efficiency becomes worse.